Kids
by ohmyjeebus
Summary: Matt and Mello are walking to the grocery store, and come back with a little more than they went out for. To be specific, two homeless children named Todd and Sophie. Eventually will be Matt/Mello because you cool dudes wanted that!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OHMAGAW ANOTHER DEATH NOTE STORY. I need to stop this madness.

As of now, the story has no pairings, but I can make it Matt/Mello if you snazztastic people wish it so. xD

SO PLEASEEE leave a review, saying if you want it to be pairingless or Matt/Mellotastic.

THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT. XD

* * *

The wind blew in frosty gusts, sending the tiny white snowflakes into a frenzied panic. Only October, and it was already snowing for the first time. Of course, this only motivated the leather-clad blond to pull his redhead companion faster.

"Jeez, Matt! You're so slow! It's gonna snow plenty more the rest of the freakin' winter, so hurry up!"

"But it's the first snow!" He caught one of the flakes on his tongue, spinning around on the sidewalk.

"I don't care! We need to get home before it really starts coming down. So move!" He pulled harder and Matt sighed.

"Someone's pissy today."

Mello sent him a burning glare and let go of his arm. "You know what? Fine. I'll get the crap myself, and you can just sit here."

Matt shrugged and started walking back the other way, but stopped when something in one of the small alleys between the buildings caught his eye. Mello noticed and turned around. "What?"

"Hey…hey Mels…c'mere."

"What? What the hell is so important that you have to stand between me and my Godiva chocolate bars?!"

Matt pointed at the two bodies nestled together under a worn flannel blanket.

Mello stared at them, pulling the hood of his red jacket over his head. "Yeah. There are some hobo kids. What?"

Matt frowned. "They're all alone!

Mello took out a chocolate bar and impatiently snapped off a chunk. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Matt looked back over at the children. "We could take them back to the apartment and give th-"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"But Mello!!!"

"No! I'm not taking some random kids off of the street and feeding them."

"It's gonna snow! They'll get frostbite and die and then you'll have a guilty conscience!"

"I don't care. They probably have parents, too. They just went to steal food or whatever homeless people do."

"Or maybe they're cold, alone, and on the verge of death!"

"They might screw up the computers."

"Password protected."

"They could get us caught by Kira or something."

"Yeah, two little kids are gonna turn us in to the world's most famous mass murderer." Matt snorted.

The small girl shivered under the blanket.

Mello sighed and picked her up. "Fine. But just tonight. Then they're leaving."

Matt grinned, lifting the boy and the blanket into his arms. "Right, whatever you say."

* * *

Sophie woke up in a strange room, on a strange bed, under several strange blankets.

What was happening?

Her brother, Todd, was asleep next to her. She sat up; pushing off the many layers of quilts and fleece blankets. Sophie poked Todd.

"Hey, T-Todd. Todd? Todd!"

He sat up abruptly, gasping, "WHAT?" He looked around in confusion. "Wh-where are we?"

"That's what I was gonna ask you…"

They both gasped when a person with shocking red hair and wearing thick goggles walked by the door. He retraced his steps, and then stood in the doorway, grinning.

"Mels? They're awake!"

* * *

The four sat in the living room. Or rather, the room with the tattered chairs, sofa, and TV, that was usually used for meals. Which completely defeated the purpose of the table in the kitchen. But that's beside the point.

Mello stared down at the Coke bottle in his hand, blatantly ignoring everything.

Matt grinned at the young children. "Hello, little people. My name is Matt. I enjoy video games, Doritos, and smoking. But smoking is bad. So don't do it, and stay in school. " He looked over at Mello expectantly.

Mello stared back blankly.

Matt sighed and adjusted his goggles. "This is Mello. He's my best friend, he likes chocolate, and is always pissed off at something." Mello smacked the back of his head.

Todd and Sophie just sat on the sofa silently, eyes full of confusion and fear.

"Uh…" Matt laughed nervously. "You guys mute or somethin'?"

Todd shook his head.

"You're just kinda provin' my point more…"

"Sophie," squeaked the small girl.

Matt's face broke into a grin again. "It speaks!" He looked at Todd. "And you, my good man?"

"…M'name's Todd."

"Todd and Sophie. Sophie and Todd." He nodded.

There was an awkward silence.

"…Look, you guys have the right to remain silent and all that, but you're allowed to talk too."

Todd looked at Sophie. She shrugged.

"Uh…I'm Todd…I'm eight. This is Sophie, and she's 5."

"5 and ¾!" she yelled indignantly."

"Right. Uh…we don't have a house.

"We can see that," said Mello, taking a swig of Coke.

Matt elbowed him. "Be nice." He turned his attention back to Todd.

Todd shrugged. "I dunno. That's it."

Mello shook his hair out of his eyes. "Okay, we're letting you kids stay here tonight, but in the morning you're ghost. Got it?"

Todd and Sophie glanced at each other and nodded.

"Good. I'm gonna go take a nap." He stood up and slowly walked to the bedroom.

Once he was gone, Matt leaned in close to the kids. "Don't mind him. He's just overtired. Don't worry about it, I'll make sure you aren't back on the street again."

Todd and Sophie exchanged another glance. How could they trust this random guy that picked them up off the street? And his angry friend.

"I'm gonna go make food. In the meantime… do you guys like Mario?"

The room was lit up with three huge smiles.

---

"HEY! DINNER! EAT NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR STARVATION!" Matt yelled from the kitchen.

Mello walked in, straightening his shirt and yawning. Sophie and Todd barreled in after him, nearly running him over in the process. They came to a stop at the table, which was covered in boxes of Chinese food, reheated pizza, and several chocolate-flavored desserts.

They stared in awe at the food before them.

Mello sat down, waiting for them to eat. "What? You don't want it?"

"You guys eat this stuff every NIGHT?"

Matt nodded slowly. "Sometimes lunch too, if we're too lazy to make PB&J."

There was a hesitant silence as the kids exchanged a glance.

"Is this a trap?"

"What?" Matt laughed. "I don't think so. Mello, do you have any ulterior motives?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "No."

Grinning, Sophie sat down in one of the chairs and piled it with cookies and brownies.

"Hey. Balance your meals, kid," said Matt, tossing a piece of pizza on top of the sweets. She smiled wider.

Todd laughed and slowly sat down, opting for the Chinese food. "You guys are like us, except older."

"Which is why we're so _awesome_." Matt shoved a forkful of noodles into his mouth as Mello watched in disgust and bit into a brownie.

Todd paused and frowned. "We used to love stuff like this."

Matt swallowed. "What happened to you two anyways?"

Sophie and Todd looked at each other "We're not really sure, but… we were fine until a few months before our parents abandoned us. They were fighting. Fighting all of the time. About money, food, us. So one day, about 5 weeks ago maybe, dad told us to get in the car, 'cause we were going on a trip. He blindfolded us, because 'it was a surprise'. I remember Sophie and I were so excited. But he left us right in that alley, and we never saw him again."

Matt and Mello frowned.

"He just… dumped you there?" Mello asked.

"Yup."

"Oh."

"So you guys definitely don't have any parents or anything?" asked Matt.

"Nope."

Mello met Todd's eyes. "Us, too."

There was an awkward silence as Matt took another slice of pizza.

Todd looked over at him, a hopeful expression on his face. "…Can we have tacos tomorrow?"

Matt laughed. "I like this kid."

* * *

I LOVE REVIEWS

AND I LOVE YOU

:3


	2. Chapter 2

This one's a bittt short.

Written while listening to this-http:// www. youtube .com/watch?v=-L1eRRIYNgo ;~; Ouaaaah I don't know why, but it makes me want to cry. *flails*

OHYES! This story shall later progress into Matt/Mello, with 2/3 votes. :3

* * *

After "dinner", Sophie and Todd returned to their game of Mario Party 8. Matt was about to follow them, when he was jerked back into the kitchen by the back of his shirt.

"What did you say to them?"

"…What are you _talking_ about, Mels?"

"'Can we have tacos tomorrow?' There won't _be_ a tomorrow. They're not staying here."

"But-"

"No."

"But Mello-"

"I said no. End of discussion."

"Mello! You heard them, they were just abandoned. They're orphans, like us! How can you… not even care? Or be sympathetic? They'll die if we don't help them!"

Mello paused and sighed. "…I know they're orphans. I care, okay? But… Matt, I don't want them to screw this up. And you know that they could potentially be killed by Kira, too."

"…You think that bastard would really kill two little kids?"

"Honestly, yeah!"

Sophie, hearing the shouting from the kitchen, ran in and hugged Matt's leg. "What happened?"

Matt looked down at her. "Nothin'. Mello's just being stubborn. He does that a lot." He looked up at Mello, down at Sophie, and then at Mello again. "I guess you guys will just have to get used to it."

"No, they won't," growled Mello.

Sophie ran over and hugged Mello instead.

He stared down at her, a strange expression on his face.

She smiled up at him.

Matt grinned. "Can we keep them? Pleeeeease?"

Mello sighed again. "TODD! Get in here."

Todd ran into the kitchen. "Huh?" Sophie let go of Mello's leg.

"You have nowhere to go?"

"Yeah?"

"Not… a shelter or anything?"

"They don't have room for us."

"How?"

"Out of food, out of beds."

"Out of… are you kidding me?"

"No."

Mello walked over to one of the chairs, sat down, and put his head in his hands.

Matt and the kids glanced at each other, then looked at Mello, waiting for his next move.

He sat motionless for a full minute.

Slowly, he tilted his head up to look at the hopeful trio.

Well, hopeful duo, and Sophie, who had no idea what was going on.

"…I'm going to be blunt with you kids. I'm working on an extremely important case right now, one that could potentially destroy my reputation and life. I can't tell you exactly what it is, but many people have been killed already. Got it? Well, it wouldn't be easy having you two around. We could get distracted, or you could trip on a computer cable and some alarm would go off and then we'd be really fuc-"

"Mello! Children in the room."

"…Shut up, Matt. So, as much as I regret it, you two are gonna have to go somewhere else."

Todd and Sophie's faces fell. "Oh."

Awkward silence again.

"…Gay baby."

Everyone stared at Matt. "What?"

He shrugged. "Whenever there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born." He grinned.

Mello sighed in frustration. "Matt? Are you a fu-" He paused. "Are you a freakin' third grader?"

He laughed quietly. "Aw, come on Mels. I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

Todd frowned. "You can't 'lighten the mood'. He just told us we have to go back to…to not having a place to stay."

Mello slammed his hand on the table, making Sophie jump. "Look. It's not like I have a choice in this. I know, I know. Being an orphan sucks. Do you think it was like my parents died, but la-dee-da, Wammy's was there to save me?" He laughed harshly. "That's bull. You're not the only two in the world who have had to live through this. And you should be grateful that you even have each other! Some people in this world are just tossed aside like trash, all alo-"

"Mels…" Matt put a hand on Mello's arm. Mello smacked it away.

"No. Shut up." He curled his hands into fists. "Do you know how hard it is? To be alone and frightened? Nearly trampled by people who treat you like a crumpled up newspaper on the sidewalk? Years of being invisible?" His voice shook. "We took you in. We actually _saw_ you. I would have given anything just to be seen back then. Did you know that neither of you have said thank you even _once_ to us?"

Matt put both of his hands on Mello's shoulders. "Mel…come on, you're scaring them…"

Sophie had buried her face in Todd's shirt. Todd looked down at the floor guiltily. "We…we didn't mean to upset you…thank you… f-for seeing us…" He looked back up.

Mello met Todd's eyes.

Todd bit his lip. "B-but… we do know… even if it wasn't years…I… I'm sorry, but we do know…"

Mello clenched his fists tighter and spoke through gritted teeth. "That's the thing, I don't think you do…it's humiliating…when they…"

"Don't want you," Todd finished.

Mello's shoulders shook as he rested his head in his hands again. Matt motioned for Todd and Sophie to go back into the living room. They left quietly as Matt enveloped Mello in a hug, holding him tightly and letting him cry.

"Mello…it's okay, man…"

"N-no…no it's fucking not…Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"They're… staying. D-don't you dare say a…another word about it to m-me."

They sat silently huddled together on the kitchen floor for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: d'awww Mello, you so emotional. ANGST ANGST ANGST. *bashes head into wall*

WELL WELL WELL

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE HAPPIER.


End file.
